Quality Time
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Acara jalan-jalan Shiota Nagisa dengan orang tercinta dihiasi kejutan tak terduga juga bumbu harapan dan dusta. / "Coba saja kalau Nagisa perempuan, ya… ayah pasti—"


Cahaya dari timur belum berganti menjadi terik, Nagisa memeriksa arlojinya sekali lagi.

Hampir jam sepuluh―kurang lima menit.

Berdiri di samping gerbang masuk dengan menggunakan kaus merah lengan pendek dipadu celana tentara tiga per empat, remaja mungil bermahkotakan biru pastel itu tak henti-hentinya mengetuk ujung kaki. Menunggu sosok penting datang sesuai janji.

"Nagisa!" ada senyum mengembang lebar ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya, "Ayah tidak terlambat, kan?"

Menggeleng keras, anak itu memeluk pinggang sang ayah erat sambil menyahut riang, "Tepat waktu, kok!"

Dari semua buah hati yang pernah mengalami kehilangan _quality time_ dengan orangtua, Nagisa merupakan salah satunya. Dikarenakan hubungan ayah dan ibunya tidak terlalu baik, sang ayah memilih untuk lebih sering pergi dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan ketika sang ibu melampiaskan kekesalan memakai jalan kekerasan. Perasaan tidak nyaman, _stress_—mungkin saja, menumpuk sedemikian rupa sehingga prestasi akademik menjadi taruhannya.

Untunglah sehancur-hancurnya nilai Nagisa di sekolah, Kunugigaoka _Middle School_ merupakan sekolah elit ternama berhiaskan prestasi tak hingga. Setidaknya pencitraan anak itu masih aman walau sekedar samar di permukaan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingin bermain?"

Sorakan Nagisa kembali terdengar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pasangan ayah-anak itu untuk mengantri tiket kemudian hanyut di tengah maskot-maskot internasional selepas memasuki area Disney Land.

Hari ini Shiota Nagisa akan berusaha mengoptimalkan waktunya bersama salah satu anggota keluarga tercinta dalam kesempatan yang amat langka. Maka ingatkan kembali, apa yang sedang dia cari?

_Well_, tentu saja…

* * *

**Q**uality** T**ime

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei  
**A/N: **Mungkin cerita di fic ini damai sejahtera, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau author sering berimajinasi anu soal Nagisa dan ayahnya #ditembakmati

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Rincinya, penghujung musim panas bagi setiap murid sekolah merupakan periode puncak yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan—terutama bagi mereka yang belum menyelesaikan gunungan pekerjaan rumah.

(_Tugas-tugas bisa dikerjakan nanti_, sebuah pembelaan berujung prokastinasi dengan sesal di kemudian hari.)

…dan Nagisa di sini menjadi contoh utama.

_'Jangan lupa buat PR-mu dulu ya, Nagisa.'_

Itulah permintaan sang ayah melalui telepon sekitar seminggu lalu yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan kalimat seru bermuatan positif. Padahal Nagisa sendiri yakin kalau hasilnya tidak akan pernah sejurus dengan ucapannya.

Remaja satu ini memang tidak termasuk dalam jajaran anak teladan, mengingat nilainya masih merangkak di bilangan puluhan. Dia hanya merasa mustahil untuk menolak hiburan nyata di depan mata. Rugi, sangat tidak sesuai dengan prinsip ekonomi berbasis revitalisasi.

Namun sayang semua tidak berjalan sempurna seperti kulit manggis yang berhasil diekstrak. Sampai detik demi detik kepulangan sang ayah di depan mata, belum ada satu pelajaran pun yang terbilang komplit dikerjakan.

"PR-mu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba ketika mereka mengobservasi peta permainan.

_Gulp._

"Te-tentu saja! Aku kan sangat berjuang demi hari ini." jawabnya berusaha yakin.

Nagisa tersenyum kering. Rasa bersalah membanjiri pikirannya terutama ketika ayahnya mengelu-elukan dirinya; bagaimana dia telah menjadi anak baik yang bisa diandalkan dan sebagainya. Di dalam, Nagisa meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil berjanji akan menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya nanti.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana kalau main itu?!"

Sang ayah menunjuk masif sebuah patung karakter terkenal bernuansa koboi bersama rekannya yang memakai kostum luar angkasa. Pokok permainannya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari senjata api.

"Perang bintang?"

Memasang wajah bersemangat, mereka berdua memasuki wahana. Nagisa bukan anak laki-laki yang malu memegang tangan ayahnya. Malahan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hangat yang mengalir di sela-sela jarinya kini.

Momen itu terpaksa berhenti karena keduanya harus memasuki ruangan tertutup, sambil masing-masing pemain menaiki kendaraan semacam piring terbang yang dilengkapi pistol laser sebagai senjata utama.

Suara ayahnya bergema tidak jauh, "Ayo angkat senjatamu, Nagisa! Kita lihat siapa yang nantinya lebih banyak membunuh alien-alien dan mendapat skor tertinggi."

Senjata. Bunuh. Alien.

Tiga serangkai yang menjadikan seorang Shiota Nagisa sangat berbeda, terutama dalam setengah tahun hidupnya selama berkubang di dalam kelas 3 E—'_End_'. Sebuah kelas khusus di mana murid-muridnya ditempa keras untuk mengemban misi mulia—membunuh seekor _in-human_ yang akan menghancurkan dunia.

(Tidak, ayahnya tidak harus tahu tentang kenyataan dahsyat ini, dan memang tidak boleh tahu.)

Karena semenjak itu Nagisa telah dipoles menjadi seorang _assassin_ budiman.

Ceritanya lengkapnya nanti saja karena atraksi ternyata sudah dimulai. Bersamaan dengan aba-aba, semua ujung senapan serempak mengarah pada kerlap-kerlip merah sepanjang dinding. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Nagisa untuk membuat sebagian besar targetnya padam ketika keretanya meluncur di atas rel.

DOR! DOR! _DOR—_

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Semuanya 100% jitu.

Latihan menembak sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya setiap pagi. Abilitinya dengan cepat menjangkau kilau merah yang berada dalam cakupan matanya. Baik sasaran statis maupun dinamis semuanya padam total.

"Eh, loh? Sudah selesai, ya?" Nagisa bergumam pendek begitu ada angin segar menyapa kulitnya. Beberapa menit berada di dalam area yang memiliki penerangan minim membuat ujung-ujung matanya sedikit perih.

"NAGISAAAA!" urat nadinya menegang mendengar pekikan tinggi sang ayah saat turun dari wahana, tak pelak Nagisa bersiaga.

"KENAPA, AYAH?!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA! SELAIN MENJADI NOMOR SATU, SKORMU JUGA SANGAT TINGGI!"

Nuansa panik yang sempat menguar langsung pudar seketika. Ya ampun, ternyata hanya karena masalah akumulasi data bertajuk angka, Nagisa merasakan pinggangnya lemas total, "Ku-kukira ada apa…"

"Tapi ini serius! Skormu luar biasa, perbedaannya jauh sekali!"

Tubuh kecil Nagisa dibawa untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan erat, memaksa iris Aqua cerahnya menatap papan digital berisi nilai. Tiga ratus melawan seratus empat puluh ribu. Dia yang bersurai biru pastel seketika pucat pasi, sepertinya aksinya tadi agak berlebihan.

"Anak muda, kau luar biasa!" entah siapa tengah memujinya, yang pasti bukan ayahnya.

"P-pasti angkanya keliru, ahaha..." Nagisa mencoba mengelak.

"Tadi juga ada seorang anak bermain di sini dan mendapat angka tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi darimu," suara lain menambahkan, "Mungkin mesinnya memang ada yang rusak."

Tidak ingin terjebak dalam perdebatan lebih lama, Nagisa menarik ayahnya keluar dari kerumunan massa di area wahana. Ujung bibirnya berkedut mengingat kalimat yang terngiang terus di kepalanya.

"Kau dengar tadi? Katanya ada anak yang rekor-nya juga tinggi sepertimu!"

Karena itulah, tidak usah diulang lagi. Malah membuat pikiran Nagisa semakin kacau saja.

"Loh, Nagisa?"

Baru kali ini Nagisa amat menyesal tidak mengecek ramalan bintang atau feng shui sebelum bepergian. Biasanya juga dia tidak percaya, tapi harinya tidak pernah sesial ini.

"Hai… Karma…"

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

"Siang, Om. Saya Akabane Karma, teman sekelas Nagisa." sebuah senyum lebar dan bungkuk badan beberapa puluh derajat dari Karma cukup membuat Nagisa kepayahan.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan bertemu salah satu teman sekelasnya di saat dia ingin menikmati acara secara privat. Peringkat, prestasi akademik, pelajaran, segala hal tentang sekolah merupakan topik yang sangat ingin dihindarinya paling tidak untuk hari ini.

Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kelas '_End_'.

"Selamat siang, Akabane. Kau sendirian?"

"Kebetulan sendirian. Saya tadi dari wahana Perang Bintang."

Pantas saja, omel Nagisa dalam benaknya. Sebagai sesama penghuni kelas E yang sama-sama dibekali keahlian baku tembak, sangat wajar jika Karma bisa mendapat skor tinggi bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Pasti bosan ya, tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan?!"

"Apa boleh buat, Om. Teman-teman sekelas lain tidak ada yang bisa diajak karena belum menyelesaikan PR…" Karma menambah tawa formalitas, di sisi lain Nagisa pucat pasi. Tentu saja karena dia merupakan salah satu tersangka yang belum berhasil menyelesaikan kewajiban musim panas.

"Oh, kalau PR Nagisa juga―"

"Ka-kami baru akan makan!" Nagisa memotong ucapan ayahnya terburu-buru, "Mungkin kau tahu restoran enak di sekitar sini, Karma?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat yang ditanya terdiam sekilas. Nagisa langsung merasa tidak enak karena tujuannya untuk menghindar terlihat jelas sekali. Tapi akan lebih gawat kalau status pekerjaan rumahnya terbahas, acara jalan-jalannya bisa terancam batal.

"Di sini ada banyak restoran, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kau ambil jalan lurus terus, soalnya…"

Entahlah, jeda sepihak dari lawan bicara selalu membuat Nagisa tidak nyaman. Dia bahkan harus menelan ludah dulu.

"_—_di ujung sana ada restoran menarik."

"Hah?"

"Baiklah Om, saya permisi dulu. Saya ingin bermain di kawasan lain karena semua wahana di sekitar sini sudah saya jajah." kelakar dari Karma membuat kepala keluarga Shiota ikut tertawa. Atau memang hanya Nagisa yang melihat seringai iblis dari yang berhelai merah baru saja mekar di tempat?

Selang berpamitan, sang ayah menepuk pundak anaknya ringan. Ini dia yang Nagisa takutkan.

"Teman sekelasmu tadi sepertinya pintar. Bagaimana peringkatnya?"

Benar kan, untuk sementara bahasan mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari urusan pendidikan.

"Dia meraih juara empat untuk satu sekolah. Kalau di kelas, dia juara satu."

Jawaban di luar dugaan yang membuat ayahnya takjub, "Banyak-banyaklah belajar dari dia. Orangnya tampak santun dan menyenangkan. Kalian harus berteman baik."

Seandainya beliau tahu kalau pemuda bernama Karma tadi bahkan bisa menghancurkan kepala siapapun yang mungkin hanya tidak sengaja menginjak sepatunya.

"Err… dia juga pernah menolongku saat diganggu anak-anak nakal…"

"Benar kan, dia anak baik! Mata ayah tidak mungkin salah!" punggung kecil Nagisa ditepuk keras beberapa kali, "Kalau kau anak perempuan, ayah akan senang hati memaksamu pacaran dengannya…"

_Euw_.

Sekedar info penting, Nagisa merupakan laki-laki tulen lengkap dengan senjata alami di antara pangkal paha. Titik. Tanpa koma. Apalagi tanda tanya.

"Itu restorannya, ayah!" dengan pose menunjuk 'di situ ada UFO!', Nagisa berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari menarik ayahnya gesit ke arah bangunan. Fokus mereka telah berganti haluan pada contoh menu-menu makanan yang berjajar di etalase.

"Silakan, Tuan. Untuk berapa orang?"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Entah sudah berapa kali Nagisa mendapat kejutan dalam satu hari. Untunglah hanya batinnya yang berteriak OOC.

"Loh, Nagisa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini, Isogai?"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat _ikemen_ kelas E tampil lengkap dengan seragam pelayan dengan nampan menghiasi salah satu tangannya.

"Aku sedang kerja sambilan. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya, karena harusnya jatah kerjaku seminggu sudah habis." pintanya sangat.

"Memang PR musim panasmu sudah beres?

"Sudah dong. Memang kenapa?"

"S-soalnya…"

Ok, jadi ini alasannya kenapa restoran di ujung jalan dikatakan sangat menarik. Secara intuisi pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau temannya bukan tipe anak rajin yang mengerjakan semuanya tepat waktu. Dia juga pasti sudah menyangka Nagisa telah berbohong demi bersenang-senang. Akabane Karma sukses mengerjai Nagisa habis-habisan.

"Teman sekelasmu lagi?" sang ayah penasaran.

"_Aa_… iya, dia…"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Isogai Yuuma." dengan perilaku yang tidak kalah sopan dari Karma sebelumnya juga ditambah senyum khas, Isogai membungkuk dalam.

"_Lagi_, itu… maksudnya siapa?" imbuh Isogai yang menatap lurus Nagisa meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi, itu… di tengah jalan kami bertemu Karma…"

"Oh, pantas! Dia memang baru saja datang mengumpulkan tuga_—_"

"B-boleh aku melihat menu restoran ini? Aku benar-benar lapar!"

Nagisa mencoba bermanuver tajam. sementara Isogai yang sadar malah mengajak tamunya berbicara di gerbang langsung meminta maaf. Segera, dia membimbing Nagisa dan ayahnya untuk duduk di meja dan menerangkan beberapa jenis makanan sebelum menulis pesanan.

"Temanmu yang satu ini benar-benar pekerja keras…"

Aduh, jangan mulai lagi, deeeh! Nagisa komat-kamit . Rasa tertarik ayahnya merupakan bencana terbesar kedua baginya, setelah nilai merah di raportnya tentu saja.

"Coba saja kalau Nagisa perempuan, ya… ayah pasti_—_"

"AH, MAKANANNYA SUDAH DATANG!"

Sialnya, masih Isogai yang mengantar pesanan mereka ke meja. Bahkan di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ada atraksi penyelamatan piring dan gelas dari atas nampan yang sedang dibawanya karena ulah dua bocah kecil tengil yang berlari-lari tidak tahu diri di dalam restoran.

Tidak mengherankan bagi Nagisa, tapi semua orang dibuat terpukau termasuk ayahnya. Refleks merupakan pelajaran paling dasar dalam asasinasi, dan Isogai menerapkannya dengan sangat baik.

"Silahkan, Rosemary Chicken dan kopi pesanan Om. Lalu Cheese Burger Steak dan wafel coklat…" ucap Isogai sangat profesional, "Aku juga menambah air mineral untukmu, Nagisa. Parfait saja tidak bagus untuk asupan cairan ke dalam tubuh."

"Eh… oh, terima kasih…" si biru salah tingkah, "Padahal ini saja tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak boleh! Aku wajib mengawasimu dan anak-anak lain sampai semester berakhir, jangan khawatir." sebenarnya tidak usah menambah kedipan mata juga, sih. Dan kalau telinganya tidak salah, Nagisa mendengar jeritan _kyakya_ centil dari meja seberang.

"Isogai ini ketua kelas, ya?"

"Betul." lagi-lagi senyuman khas _ikemen_, "Saya ketua kelas E. Nagisa duduk di barisan belakang saya."

"Om senang Nagisa punya teman perhatian sepertimu. Tolong titip dia selama di sekolah, ya…"

"Tentu saja. Serahkan pada saya!"

Topiknya sudah terlalu menyimpang, Nagisa ingin sekali melompat dari tebing.

"Jadi Nagisa," sang ayah berusaha berbisik, "Siapa yang kau pilih? Isogai atau Akabane?"

BODO AMAT!

Mujur, ketua kelasnya baru saja pamit, hendak mengantarkan pesanan ke meja lain sehingga Nagisa urung berteriak. Apa yang ditawarkan padanya sejak tadi lebih cocok disebut acara perjodohan daripada _Quality Time_.

Makanan di meja menjadi penyelamat Nagisa dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Keadaan berbalik tenang karena hingga dua puluh menit selanjutnya, fokus keduanya hanya menghabiskan pesanan.

"Nagisa dikelilingi orang-orang yang hebat, ya. Ayah jadi tidak khawatir lagi…"

Pisau Nagisa berhenti memotong. Memandang lurus pada ayahnya yang baru saja selesai menyesap minuman. Surai biru itu jatuh, mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang kini menunduk.

Kalimat sang ayah masih berlanjut, "Selama ini ayah takut kalau-kalau di kelas kau menjadi anak yang tidak percaya diri dan tertutup…"

Nagisa menolak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya masih sibuk mengoyak makanannya dengan pisau, menusuk, lalu menekan masuk potongannya ke dalam mulut.

Sesungguhnya banyak cerita yang ingin dia sampaikan. Tentang kemampuan barunya sebagai calon _hitman_, tentang teman-temannya yang memiliki _skill_ memukau, tentang gurunya yang ternyata seorang makhluk asing.

Atau mungkin juga tentang ketakutannya kalau-kalau dia gagal mengemban misi yang telah dipercayakan padanya.

Faktor-faktor tersebut saling berkesinambungan, dan jujur saja—dia pesimis bisa meraih semuanya karena tidak memiliki keyakinan cukup. Teman-temannya seperti Akabane Karma atau Isogai Yuuma tampak lebih kredibel dan kapabel untuk menjadikan harapannya nyata.

"Ayah, seandainya…" Nagisa mencoba merangkai kalimat efektif supaya tepat sasaran, "Ini seandainya saja. Seandainya, aku tidak bisa sukses seperti anak-anak lain… ba-bagaimana?"

"Hmm?"

"Seandainya… aku gagal mencapai tujuanku… apa ayah tetap akan bangga padaku?"

"Sebagai orang tua sih, ayah pasti bangga kalau kau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus."

_Meh,_ lupakan. Peringkat sekolah Nagisa terlampau kritis untuk bisa diselamatkan.

"I-itu… karena…"

"Yang pasti, apapun tujuanmu… jangan pernah menyerah. Lakukan terus sampai berhasil." kemudian tangan besar dan ramah itu berhasil meraih pucuk kepala anaknya, "Jangan lupakan hal penting; kau spesial. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu…"

Sikap sang ayah yang memutuskan percaya padanya membuat Nagisa secepatnya bersyukur sekaligus dihantui dosa. Sepertinya dia memang harus membeberkan kebenaran secepatnya.

"Ayah… maaf… sebenarnya…" ucapnya takut-takut, "Aku sudah berbohong. Aku belum menyelesaikan semua PR-ku…"

Walaupun kepala Nagisa tengah menunduk, dia bisa mendengar tawa hebat ayahnya dari seberang. Ada tangan meraih kepalanya sekali lagi, menepuknya bersemangat.

"Sudah ayah duga…"

"Ayah tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap, "Sikapmu terlalu aneh saat bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Kau juga sepertinya berusaha mengalihkan topik saat mereka berbicara soal pekerjaan rumah."

Tepat sasaran, "A-aku tidak dimarahi?"

"Belum." ukh, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya, "Tapi akan ayah pertimbangkan kalau kau bisa membereskannya tepat waktu. Ayah tidak mau mendapat laporan apapun dari sekolah terkait ini."

"Baik… aku berjanji akan langsung mengerjakan PR setelah sampai di rumah!"

Suasana mendadak _awkward_. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi seruput, sebuah usaha mereka untuk menghabiskan pesanan yang tersisa di meja.

Nagisa ingin sekali menjadi pihak yang membuka topik, tapi lidahnya tidak membantu bibirnya untuk menghasilkan kalimat. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, siapa sih yang menyangka kalau dia bisa _jackpot _bertemu teman-temannya di saat yang tidak tepat? Buah dari kebohongan memang tidak pernah manis.

Muak dengan aksi diam, anak itu sekali lagi memberanikan diri angkat suara.

"Ayah… mau kita pulang setelah makan?"

Namun gelengan singkat dari kepala sang ayah membuatnya terheran.

"Sebagai hadiah kejujuranmu, bagaimana kalau kita main satu permainan lagi?"

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N (2)**:  
Fic ini juga sebagai bentuk syukur soalnya Ansatsu bakal ada anime dan live actionnya taun depan :)

Harapannya sih semoga suara Nagisa diganti, ngga terlalu cewe kayak anime spesial atau vomic-nya.  
Yang suaranya rada trap kayak Wingu (Yonaga Tsubasa) atau Taichi Yō juga OK deh! #ngarepbanget

* * *

**Omake**

.

Menimbang-nimbang jenis wahana yang ada, mereka tiba di _House of terror—_permainan yang diketahui Nagisa sangat menegangkan juga menarik.

Setelah meyakini jantung ayahnya tidak bermasalah untuk mengikuti wahana berkecepatan tinggi, keduanya mengantri di bagian _underpass_. Dipeluk erat tangan ayahnya sekali lagi, merasakan kehangatan yang jarang dinikmatinya_. _Mungkin dalam jangka waktu lama lagi setelah ini.

"Nagisaaa!"

FAK! Kali ini siapa lagi? Nagisa spontan memutar kepala ke belakang.

_Bye bye world_, "YUUJIIII?"

"Kau juga mengantri di sini, ya? Apa kabar? Kulihat kau makin cant_—" _pfff, mulut yang bersangkutan segera dibungkam sebelum mengucapkan kata yang tidak rasional.

"Teman sekelasmu juga?"

"Bukan, ayah… dia ini… _euh_, siapa ya…" tidak mungkin kan Nagisa bilang kalau mereka bertemu di sebuah klub malam dalam sebuah rencana pembunuhan musim panas lalu?

"A-ayah? Ini ayahmu?" Yuuji cekatan melepaskan diri untuk membungkuk berkali-kali di depan yang lebih tua, terlihat malu-malu, "Perkenalkan, saya Yuuji. Saya anak dari salah satu direktur TV terkemuka, semua orang pasti tahu."

"Wah, Nagisa lagi-lagi punya teman yang hebat."

"Kalau bisa sih saya ingin Nagisa bisa menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, AAAWWCCHHH!" kaki Yuuji diinjak Nagisa telak.

"Maaf ayah, sepertinya antriannya masih panjang. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku juga sudah lelah…" tangan kecilnya menarik sang ayah keluar barisan, "Sampai jumpa Yuuji, maaf ya kami buru-buru."

"Tu-tunggu, Nagisaaa~"

Setapak demi setapak yang menjadi langkahnya mulai terasa berat, bukti bahwa Nagisa masih harus berlatih keras agar staminanya bisa tetap stabil dalam tempo ekspres. Mungkin juga karena rasa antusiasnya untuk disalurkan selama seharian penuh mendadak surut karena banyak disusupi perihal tak terduga.

"Hei, hei, Nagisa… apa benar tidak apa-apa?" sela sang ayah di sela-sela tarikan ganas putra tunggalnya melewati pintu keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini sudah cukup menyenangkan…" bohongnya dengan suara datar. Jengah.

Hatinya terlanjur kecewa. Setelah ini entah dia harus menunggu berapa lama sampai bisa berbincang-bincang santai lagi bersama ayahnya. Seminggu? Sebulan? Tidak, bisa lebih.

"Bukan, ini soal temanmu tadi." sebuah koreksi. Nagisa yang penasaran berhenti menjejak untuk mendengar, "Dia hebat ya. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan terlihat menjanjikan. Kalau Nagisa perempuan, pasti_—"_

_Twitch._

"AYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**(The Real) END**

* * *

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:

.

.

.

**pentingbanget**: lama setelah publish fic ini..., AUTHOR BARU TAU KALO NAGISA ITU VEGETARIAN HAHAHAHAHAHA #nyilet  
ya udahlah ya, anggep aja ini settingnya AR #dibuang


End file.
